


Fanart of Gerard Butler

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Gerard Butler (Actor)
Genre: Actors, Fanart, Gen, Gerard Butler - Freeform, Mary's Meals, black and white, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of Gerard Butler I did in 2013/2014.*Don't worry Keanu. You're my guy. This was just before you. ;D <3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I drew these pics of Gerard Butler during the Holiday season 2013. I loved his work with the charity his mom supports, Mary's Meals. Most of these are from a trip he made to Africa.
> 
> My mom always got a kick out of Gerard whenever he was on the talk shows. I gotta admit, I always had a fond spot for him in his work before 300.
> 
> They're big so a pic per chapter (page)
> 
> * Now I'm your girl Keanu Reeves but I hated seeing these go to waste and never being seen so I thought I'd post them.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
